Talk:Nova/@comment-24796133-20150119202501/@comment-24917038-20150120000637
The cops hop out of the car, and aim guns at us. "Hand up!" one calls. The one Cole attacked before. Slowly, we raise them, with me and Spider watching to make sure Cole doesn't go crazy again. Though he doesn't seem too eager to get into trouble in front of Scott. That's a good thing at least. They have us surrounded. There is nothing we can do as they approach and hand cuff us. At least they're not shooting us on sight. There are 2 paddy wagons, and three normal cop cars. We get separated, three in each wagon. I put up a fight as they drag me away from Ariadne. "No!" I cry. I'm thrown roughly into the back of one of the paddy wagons, along with Scott and Katie. That must mean Cole and Kyle are with Spider in the other one. There are two benches - one on each side of the doors. A small rectangle window allows a small view of the outside. Scott is comforting Katie on one bench, while I sit by myself on the other. She's strong, and probably doesn't need much comforting. More than likely, she's terrified for Kyle, too. "Get ready," Scott whispers. We drive for a while, with Scott anxiously watching as much as he can through the window. The silence is killing me. "Scott," I venture, "what happened to Cole's sister? She was shot, wasn't she?" He seems to think about answering. He must decide he might as well. "Coles parents found out she was a mutant. They kicked her out of the house, and forced Cole to stay inside. So much they locked him in his room. The kid is smart, though. He figured out a way to get out, and find her. They stayed together for a while, hiding. Until they found her. She attacked the cops back, so Cole could escape. And she got shot. Thankfully, he managed to get away. Though, he is determined Lily is still alive." I'm shocked at what the poor kid had to go through so young. And he was lucky enough to not be mutated. To not have a reason to be hunted. If you can call being different a reason. "Kas, we need a distraction to stop the cars!" Scott whispers fiercely. Distraction? Ok then.. I look outside, and focus for a bit. A tree, falling down, a bit in front of us. The slam of breaks indicates it works. I stay still, focusing on it staying. The wagon behind us bumps ours a bit. "Get ready to drive!" Scott orders. "We need Kyle's power.." I wonder what that is. He looks about ready to jump through to the other car, when plants attack the cops, grabbing them and holding them to the ground. Scott smiles. This must be Kyle's power. Either, he figured it out himself, or Spider heard and passed the message on. Scott phases out of his cuffs, grabs a thing, long piece of wire, and manages to get me out of mine. "I'll get in the other one. Turn the car around, and follow me!" Doing as he wants, I jump into the drivers seat, reverse the car so I don't run over the coppas, and turn around, following the other car. The one Scott hijacked and is now driving.